Pikachu Village
by Thunder1Pikachu
Summary: In the woods, lives a village full of Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu. They all live and train together as one big family. They're all waiting for Raikou to come and pick one of them to be the next Thunder Warrior. Yet, danger lurks in the shadows, as one Raichu will do whatever it takes to make sure that he will be the one picked to be Raikou's apprentice.
1. Prologue

**This is a story about Pikachu, Pichu, and Raichu. I'm gonna re-type it and make it better than the last. I hope you guys enjoy and have fun reading.**

**XXX**

**Prologue**

"Thunder! Wake up! Mother is gonna tell us a story!"

That was Sparky, the older of the two brothers by a few months. Thunder slowly opened his eyes with a yawn. He had just laid down and was reardy to sleep, when Sparky began pawing at him, trying to wake him up.

"What story is she going to tell us?"

"The one about Raikou and the Thunder Warrior!"

Thunder jumped up when he heard this. He loved that story, no matter how many times he had heard the tale. The two Pichu gathered around their mother, who smiled down at them.

"Are you two ready for the story?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah!"

"Long ago when the small village was getting just getting started, Raikou came and told the Pikachu and Pichu of the village that he would come and pick the strongest of us to be his apprentice," the mother Pikachu began.

"To train to be a Thunder Warrior like him? To rule the ways of lightning?" Thunder questioned. Even if he had already heard this story many times, he always asked the same question.

The mother mouse Pokemon nodded her head, pulling the two balls of fur close to her. "Yes. And, if you're a good and strong Pikachu, Raikou will take you with him."

"That's gonna be me someday!" Sparky said, jumped up and down beside his younger brother. "I'll become the strongest Pikachu ever, when I become one!"

Thunder chuckled. "Not if I do first!"

The mother smiled at the two of them and continued the tale. "When you come back to the village after you're training, you can never speak of what Raikou taught you."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"It's not, but you must honor what you were taught. And only use the power when needed most."

"Like to help others?" Thunder asked.

"Yes. Like that."

"I can't wait to become one and help all my friends.." Thunder said. "Like Dad.."

The mother smiled. "Maybe you will someday Thunder. Just your father. He was the greatest Thunder Warrior there was. And maybe someday, one of you will be just like him."

The little Pichu yawned. It was a sign that he was time for them to go to sleep for the night. The mother pulled them close and Thunder curled up close to her warm fur.

_Someday I'm going to be a Thunder Warrior, just like Dad..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Thunder's POV**

I shivered as the cold night air blew against my yellow fur. It was my job to guard the camp for the night while the others slept.

It was part of becoming a Pikachu of the village.

Everyone had and will go through it.

As I was now.

I let out a yawn, quickly shaking my head, as if to shake the sleepness away. How I wouldn't give to be in my nice new nest right now.

But, I knew I had a job to do, and I was going to see it out till morning. No matter how tired I got. I was going to show Stone that it was me, who was going to be the next Thunder Warrior. I heard pawsteps and froze. I slowly turned my head around to see Stone, the only Raichu in the village. I growled softly. He was the bully in the village, he bullied all the Pikachu and Pichu, even me.

"Well, did you sleep well?" the Raichu snickered.

I glared at him. "Shut up."

Stone pinned me down with a paw, and I struggled to get out of his hold. The Raichu stared down at me with his cold black eyes.

"That isn't anyway to talk to your leader, now is it?"

I snarled and bit his paw, making him yelp and remove it. I sprang to my paws, sparks flying.

"Just wait Stone! When Raikou gets here to choose the toughest one of the village to begin their Thunder Quest with him, I'll be the one going with him! I'll show him that I can be strong WITHOUT eloving into a RAICHU!"

The other Pikachu and Pichu in the village began poking their heads out of their dens to see what was going on. They all watched as Stone and I talked, and or fought.

The Raichu glared down at me, harted in his eyes. "That so little Pikachu?"

"Yes!"

He laughed. "Only the Raichu of the village, ME will be getting out of this dump! And there's nothing you can do or say about it, little Pikarunt."

I growled, baring my teeth at him, sparks flying. "I'll show you Stone. You'll see.. Just you wait when Raikou comes. Then you'll see."

I spun around and walked away.


End file.
